leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Pallazar/Champion Idea(Rather New Concept)
Ok, so I've had an Idea for a support/tank like champ for a while that introduces a new kind of mechanic in regards to how his health works. I've never really put much thought into it only, thinking about the idea in between games(Which honestly isn't allot because I'm usually on skype with my friends so expect some flaws in the character). Pay close attention becaues this is rathr hard to explain. Also I've never made a character before so I can't really give out numbers, because I haven't put much time into it. Feel free to add in your own, if you like the concept of the character =). Name- Dont have one yet =/ For the sake of refrence we'll call him "Wall" What he looks like- The character revolves around having a large sheild protecing himself. In the inside he's a slim soul but on the outside he has a large protective sheild. In some ways the xerath arrt would fit him. He's very defensive, and bases big part of his damage is around the enemy damaging his sheilds. Some of this is probably op, but of course this isn't perfect. This is just a concept that I'd like to share. I rather you comment on the mechanics rather than the numbers. Thank you. Here are the skills- '''-Passive-''' "Wall"has only 1 health He can gain more from health items Instead of health he has a permanent sheild(Like a Janna sheild) as his health. This sheild will scale of something which I'vee yet to decide. Possibly of his ressistances, but the point is that this sheild will practically be his health. Upon the sheild being destroyed the source of damge theat broke the sheild is stunned for .5 secs, and Wall will be remove any debuffs on himself. Once the sheild breaks Wall recives a debuff called "Shattered Sheild". Wall can't be killed by the smae source of damage that broke his sheild meaning if he has his sheild on you can't kill him in one spell. Example- Wall has 1 health, and his sheild has only 10 health left. Ryze Q's him late game for 1000000 damage. Wall's sheild will break but he will remain with his on health, and Ryzee will of course be stunned. While Wall has the "Shattered Sheild" debuff on him he ignore unit colllision, and gains a bounus movment speed multiplyer. Also all his armor, and magic resistance is droped to zero(This doesn't really matter unless you build health items). If Wall doesn't take any damage for 5 seconds the sheild will begin the regenerate. The sheild takes 15 seconds 20 seconds the fully regenerate, and wont come into effect until the sheild is fully regnerated. The sheild will begin to regenrate after 5 secs, but the sheild won't actually have any effect until the full 20 secs are completed. Meaning he will at least need 25 seconds of no damage to regenerate his sheild. -Skill One- Again I dont have any numbers on the concept =/ Use on Ally- Places a spell sheild on the target ally that blocks the next incomming spells damage(CC/Other effects are still applied) If the sheild is broken, the source of the spell that broke the sheild is affected by the "Use on Enemy" portion. Use on Enemy- The target enemy is marked with a curse( Mark is visable like leblancs sigil marks). The next damage delt to this target, by any source except itself will be dealt as true damage. -Skill Two- Use on an Ally- Wall places a sheild on a target ally that sheilds from all forms of damage(Like a Janna sheild) for 5 secs. Over the 5 secs the sheild will slowly be consumed by the ally healing them for the amount sheilded. If the ally takes no damage the sheild will become health after the 5 second duration. Yet if the sheild is damaged the portion damaged will not become health. If the sheild is broken, the source of the spell that broke the sheild will be affected by the "Use on Enemy" portion. Use on Enemy- The enemy takes damage over 5 seconds(Equal to the sheild amount given to the ally). If the enemy takes damage from any source, the dot damaga will be applied instantly and the target will be stunned for 1 sec. -Third Skill- Toggle- Wall places a sheild on a chosen ally champion, increasing their armor by a set ammount. Upon untoggling the skill the sheild on the ally erupts dealing damage in compariso to the amount of damage the ally took while the sheild was active. -Ult- Wall enlarges his sheild into a radius around him(creates a circle around him like kennen ult), defending allied units. Wall absorbs 50% of all the damage taken to allied champions within the radius of his sheild. This spell can only be used if Wall's sheild is up. During the ult Walls skills are cast within his sheild. Normally his non-ult skills are singe target, but during the ult the skills will target any allied chapion within his sheilds radius. If Wall's sheild breaks during the duration of his ult the ult ends early. If his sheild breaksduring the ult ll enemy units within his sheilds radius will be stunned for .5 seconds, instead of the just the one enemy that dealt the finishing blow. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts